KERBEROS
by 3birds
Summary: Bagaimana seekor anjing memulai kisah mereka berdua. Cover image by Min


_**yoshiriko fans yg udah lihat preview buat episode 5 sunshine pasti jadi ga sabaran pengen lihat apa cerita yg akan disuguhkan. apakah flag ini akan naik dan melampaui popularitas yoshimaru nantinya? hehe..**_

 _ **okay, cerita ini terinspirasi dari preview eps 5, enjoy it**_

* * *

KERBEROS

yoshiko secara tak sengaja menemukan anak anjing di belakang sekolah. awalnya dirinya tak mau ambil pusing dan ingin mengacuhkannya saja, namun dirinya tak kuasa menahan rasa iba saat mendengar rintihan pelan sang anak anjing yg menyayat hati, belum lagi muka memelas anjing itu membuat hatinya luluh lantak. dengan gaya khasnya mengangkat sebelah tangan miring ke langit dan satu tangan lagi menutup wajahnya yoshiko mendeklarasikan sesuatu

"wahai makhluk kecil tak berdaya, aku, datenshi yohane yang tak punya belas kasihan ini akan mengangkatmu sebagai familiarku, bersumpahlah akan selalu Setia kepadaku. KERBEROS"

dan mulai hari itu ikatan antara keduanya tercipta. setiap hari yoshiko akan menyempatkan datang ke belakang sekolah untuk memberi makan familiarnya. semakin hari yoshiko sadar rasa memiliki anak anjing itu kian besar dan ada keinginan untuk membawanya pulang. namun langkah baiknya itu tak berjalan dengan baik, yoshiko telah meminta ijin kepada ibunya tapi sangat disayangkan ternyata ibunya memiliki alergi terhadap hewan berbulu, belum lagi apartemen tempat dirinya tinggal melarang adanya binatang peliharaan. untuk sementara dia harus puas dengan hanya bertemu kerberos dihari aktif sekolah saja. ada kekhawatiran pada diri yoshiko karna anak anjing itu jadi tak punya makanan jika yoshiko libur sekolah, kekhawatirannya menjadi jadi saat hujan mulai sering mengguyur numazu.

senin itu akhirnya yoshiko bertekad akan membawa kerberos kerumahnya, dia akan memohon mohon sampai ibunya mau mengijinkannya merawat anak anjing itu. namun saat perjalanan pulang yang juga masih diselimuti hujan, yoshiko malah galau untuk pulang kerumahnya. dia takut ibunya akan marah padanya dan membuatnya berpisah dengan kerberos. nyalinya menjadi ciut dan sekarang hanya bisa termenung di halte bus.

"yoshiko chan?" suara lembut dari seorang gadis berpayung menyadarkannya.

"aa. a. aa. anta. kenapa disini?" kekagetannya membuatnya lupa meluruskan pada sang gadis kalau namanya adalah yohane.

"aku habis beli sesuatu di minimarket, nih" riko menunjukkan belanjaannya yg tidak seberapa. "lagian, aku yang harusnya nanya kamu itu lagi ngapain sendirian disini" riko mendekati yoshiko dan ikut berteduh di halte bus.

"aku? khukhukhu, pengisian mana sangat penting untuk menghadapi para malaikat suci, air mata langit yang tiada henti adalah kekuatan terbesar datenshi"

"hai hai hai" balas riko tak semangat "aikawarazu da ne" riko menghela nafas "kalau bus berikutnya kamu ga masuk nanti ga bisa pulang lagi loh"

"gikku" yoshiko tersentak kaget. dia sangat ingin pulang tapi kandang kecil disebalahnya sangat mengganggunya.

rintihan pelan anjing kecil mengagetkan riko, dia mulai menoleh kesana kemari mencari Sumber suara dengan hatinya masih diselimuti ketakutan.

"yoshiko chan, kamu dengar suara anjing"

dalam hati dirinya ingin riko memanggilnya yohane, tapi entah mengapa tak ada keberanian,mungkin karna wajah panik riko "dengar kok"

"dimana?"

"disana" yoshiko menunjuk kandang kecil dikakinya, lalu mulai mengangkatnya untuk diperlihatkan pada riko "nih".

riko kaget mengambil beberapa langkah mundur "aaaa.. aa.. anjing"

"hah, setakut itukah, dia kan dikandang"

"a.. ah.. ahaha" riko tertawa canggung "so yo ne.."

keadaan hening lagi, yoshiko mulai bertanya tanya kenapa senpai nya ini tak kunjung kembali kerumahnya, malah ikut ikutan neduh disini.

"ngomong ngomong apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan anjing itu?"

"mau bawa pulang"

"ho... "

"tapi ibuku alergi bulu anjing"

"e... taihen da ne..."

"dakara, kamu mau melihara dia ga?"

"hah? muri da yo, yoshiko chan. aku punya phobia anjing"

menerima jawaban penolakan itu membuat mukanya menjadi lebih gelap dari hari ini, membuat riko jadi tak tega.

riko menggaruk pipinya "tapi kalau anjingnya terus dikandang mungkin aku bisa mengatasinya"

"hontou" wajah yoshiko bersinar menyilaukan mata riko "tenang saja, hanya malam ini, besok aku bawa lagi kerberos ke sekolah"

"jadi namanya kerberos" batin riko.

"ayo kerumah mu, aku akan bantu kamu bawa" tanpa babibu yoshiko menarik tangan riko.

"tapi...tapi.. bus nya"

"daijoubu" senyum merekah yoshiko belum hilang bahkan setelah mereka sampai dirumah riko.

XxXxX

beberapa saat kemudian

"udah aku bilang kan, nanti ketinggalan bus terakhir"

"hiks hiks, gima nih" rengek yoshiko.

"mau gimana lagi, nginap dirumah ku aja. nanti aku minta mama ku bilang ke ibumu"

"haik" balas yoshiko pelan.

setelah mandi dan mencuci bajunya untuk kembali dipakai kesekolah besok, yoshika duduk canggung di kasur riko menunggu sang tuan rumah selesai mandi. "kalau dipikir pikir lagi ini kali pertama aku kerumahnya dan juga baru hari ini hanya ada kami berdua di satu ruangan" memikirkan itu saja membuat mukanya panas. "apa apan perasaan ini" bisiknya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

beberapa saat kemudian riko datang dengan handuk dikepalanya. yoshiko saat itu tengah memberi makan kerberos. melihat anjing tak lagi dikandang dan tanpa ikatan, riko kaget dan menggigil.

"yoshiko chan, kenapa anjing nya dilepas"

"kalau dikandang kan jadi susah Kasih makan"

perlahan riko mundur dari posisinya, saat sang anjing menggonggong riko langsung lari kebelakang pianonyo. melihat hal itu membuat yoshiko menghela nafas dan menggendong anjingnya.

"hora, ini cuma anak anjing, kerberos familiar yang baik dan ga gigit" yoshiko membawa kerberos ke riko.

"jangan mendekat, kurung lagi dia kekandang" riko masih panik.

"haik haik. imut gini pun"

butuh beberapa saat hingga akhirnya riko bisa tenang dan merasa aman. pembicaraan pun berlanjut.

"Dia chan kemaren berhasil mengatasi kekhawatirannya. ne, yoshiko chan. sebenarnya ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dipikiranku" riko duduk di depan pianonya sambil membuka tutup dari tuts pianonya.

"memangnya apa?"

"sejak kita bertemu, aku bahkan tak pernah dengar kamu menyebut namaku. ini bahkan lebih parah dari hal yang dikhawatirkan Dia chan" riko menekan pelan beberapa tuts pianonya secara acak, walau begitu yoshiko menilai itu adalah suara yang Indah.

"benarkah? ah...ahahaha" kembali tertawa canggung, "datenshi yohane tak butuh tau setiap nama makhluk rendah seperti kalian"

"hah, tetap saja itu menyakitkan" riko tampak sedih.

yoshiko mulai panik, bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa membuat gadis semanis riko menjadi murung begini. "baiklah, kalau kamu memaksa, tapi kamu harus jadi ritoru demon ku nomor 1"

"eh, nani sore?"

"baiklah, my little demon number one, hari ini aku nobatkan dirimu sebagai kaki tanganku yang rendah"

riko melihat yoshiko dengan "smug face" nya yang melegenda "jadi?" riko menanti yoshiko untuk memanggil namanya.

"ri.. ri.. rik... ri... rik.." entah kenapa lidah yoshiko terasa kaku. apalagi riko terus memperhatikannya membuat tekanan kian tinggi.

"ri?" riko masih menunggu tak habis pikir yoshiko akan sulit sekali menyebut namanya. "yoshiko chan" bentak riko yang membuat yoshiko kaget dan lidahnya melintir.

"riri" teriak nya kaget.

"hah,riri? riri te dare yo?" kening riko mengkerut.

yoshiko panik, mencari cari kata yang tepat untuk membalas riko "an..anta yo. riri te anata yo"

"hah, namaku riko bukan riri"

"siapa yang peduli soal nama. mulai sekarang kamu riri, my little demon number one"

riko menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. "terserah deh" jawab riko pasrah.

yoshiko hendak mengoceh lagi tapi sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan riko.

"riko chan, riko chan, woi, riko chan, buka jendelanya"

"siapa?"

"itu chika chan" riko bangun dari duduknya dan membuka jendelanya "nani yo, chika chan"

"ehehehe, nandemo nai"

"PR mu udah selesai?"

"belum"

"terus ngapain masih main main, kerjain PR sana"

"ee... tsumanai"

pembicaraan ringan mereka berdua terus berlanjut, menyisakan perasahan terhimpit di hati yoshiko, belum lagi dirinya juga merasa terganggu dan kesepian. yoshiko tak tau cara mengontrolnya dan memilih untuk bermain dengan kerberos.

yoshiko tak tau berapa lama riko meladeni chika diluar, yang dia tau itu terasa sangat lama.

"apa kalian selalu melakukan itu tiap malam?"

riko bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya "melakukan apa?"

"itu, pembicaraan kayak tadi"

"hmm..." riko mengangguk " bisa dibilang gitu"

hatinya kian sakit mendengar jawaban jujur riko. "udah larut, tidur yuk, yocchan"

mendengar nama yang asing, yoshiko mengarahkan pandangan pada riko "yocchan?"

"itu balasan karna memanggil ku dengan nama riri" riko tersenyum manis saat mengatakannya, membuat jantung yoshiko tiba tiba berpacu.

yoshiko kian dibuat bingung oleh perasaannya, kenapa dia begitu tak nyaman saat chika bercanda dengan riko ataupun bagaimana jantungnya bisa berdetak kencang saat melihat senyuman riko, atau bagaimana dia merasa menjadi spesial bagi riko saat dipanggil dengan sapaan YOCCHAN.

XxXxX

beberapa hari berlalu sejak terakhir yoshiko menginap dirumah riko. hujan tak lagi sering datang. saat yoshiko kebelakang sekolah menemui kerberos, riko kadang ikut dengannya. saat week end datang, kerberos kembali dititipkan ke riko dan menjadikan anjing kecil itu sebagai alasannya untuk lebih dekat dengan riko. kehadiran yoshiko dirumahnya sangat membantu, pasalnya riko masih belum bisa mengendalikan phobianya pada anjing.

riko merasa yoshiko memberikan warna lain dalam hidupnya setelah beberapa hari ini mereka menjadi dekat karna kerberos. dengan chika dirinya merasa lebih bebas, hari harinya lebih ceria dan bersemangat, tapi yang dilalui nya bersama yoshiko terada beda, ada sesuatu yang belum dirasakannya selama ini dan itu hadir setelah dirinya kian dekat dengan yoshiko. keunikan yoshika seperti mempelangikan hari harinya yang dirasanya monoton. riko mulai nyaman dengan ke chuunibyouan yoshiko dan yoshiko juga makin terpesona dengan kedewasaan yang dipancarkan riko.

"riri, para punggawa setan kelaparan dan butuh mana agar bisa hidup ratusan tahun"

"jangan bicara muter muter gitu, langsung aja ke intinya"

"makanan kerberos habis"

"kan tinggal beli aja, apartemen mu di numazu bukan? lebih gampang nyarinya disana"

"kamu kaki tanganku, harusnya kamu ikut juga"

"haik haik" jawab riko lemas. "sekalian aku mau beli alat lukis"

"lukis?"

"iya, emang kenapa"

"kamu melukis?"

"sebelumnya aku di klub seni rupa, ga percaya?"

"ho..." itu baru bagi yoshiko, setiap hari yoshiko menemukan hal baru tentang riko dan itu membuat sangat senang "seberapa hebat gambarmu?"

"setidak nya lebih baik dari gambarnya chika chan" riko mengingat gambar dirinya yang dibuat chika di buku liriknya. mendengar nama chika serasa menusuk kupingnya, yoshiko terdiam.

"nanti pulang sekolah tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah ya" dengan begitu riko berlalu meninggalkan yoshiko.

"tenang yohane, si matahari terik (chika) itu tak ada apa apanya, datenshi akan menyelubungi little demon dengan kegelapan abadi" batinnya.

saat di numazu, riko dan yoshiko menemukan selebaran tentang anjing hilang. riko yang menyadari kesamaan antara anjing hilang itu dan kerberos segera memberi tau yoshika.

"yocchan, bukankah ini kerberos?"

"uso, kerberos anjing buangan, ga ada kalungnya pas aku temuin pertama kali"

"tapi ini ciri cirinya pas banget dengan kerberos"

"ga mungkin"

"yocchan" bentak riko.

mata yoshiko mulai berkaca kaca membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan kerberos.

"riri, gimana nih?" rengeknya.

"kamu udah tau apa yang harus kamu lalukan, yocchan"

"tapi.. tapi... kerberos itu familiarku yang setia" yoshiko mulai menangis.

riko memeluk yoshiko sambil mengelus kepala kouhainya mencoba menenangkan. "kita harus mengembalikannya, yocchan"

yoshiko menggeleng dalam pelukan riko memberontak untuk menurut. tangannya membalas pelukan riko, menghirup aroma yang perlahan menenangkan kegelisahanya.

butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya yoshiko mau menerima ide memulangkan kerberos. malam itu mereka menelpon pemilik anjing dan berjanji bertemu besok di dekat SMA mereka untuk mengembalikan kerberos.

sipemilik anjing sangat berterimakasih kepada yoshiko dan berjanji sesekali akan main menemui yoshiko lagi. perpisahan itu terasa mengharukan untuk disaksikan. kerberos disatu sisi sudah mulai mengalami kontak batin dengan yoshiko dan yoshiko juga sudah sangat menyayangi kerberos.

"riri" yoshiko menghamburkan tubuhnya pada riko yang sudah menunggu yoshiko untuk datang dalam pelukannya. "yosh yosh, lihat sisi baiknya yocchan, kerberos bertemu dengan pemilik dan tak perlu terlunta lunta lagi di belakang sekolah kita" senyum seadanya diberikan riko.

banyak pikiran yang dihadapi yoshiko kala itu, kehilangan kerberos sudah sangat menyesakkan, kehilangan kerberos juga berdampak lebih. selama ini kerberos yang mengikat riko pada yoshiko, yang menjembatani kedekatan mereka, dan sekarang jembatan itu hilang. menyadari hal itu membuat lukanya tambah lebar.

"riri, karna kerberos sudah ga ada apa kamu juga akan pergi?" isak yoshiko.

"mana mungkin begitu, jangan bilang yang ga ga gitu" balas riko tenang sambil tersenyum.

"janji?"

"janji"

"janji jari kelingking?" yoshiko mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"okay, janji jari kelingking". riko membalasnya dengan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka. "hey, hari ini kita latihan, hapus air matamu yocchan, cerialah, aku ga akan ninggalin kamu"

yoshiko mencoba tersenyum dan tersanjung dengan perkataan riko. dalam hatinya bergolak " kapan aku bisa mengutarakan perasaan ini padamu" batinnya.

okay, sekian lah yang bisa gua ceritain. hope you enjoy.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **btw, yoshiriko ini kapal pertama gua di sunshine dan masih tetap menjadi #1. gua udah lama nungguin interaksi mereka yang lebih intens di anime, apakah eps 5 akan menjawabnya? siapa tau. bagi fans yoshiriko pasti udah tau sejarah ini kapal udah ada jauh sebelum anime sunshine season 1 airing. dimulai dari kedekatan seiyuunya, lalu di g's magazine saat promosiin guilty kiss dimana nama "riri" dan "yocchan" muncul. dari sanalah mereka mulai dikenal sebagai ship pertama di sunshine yg diterima fans, bahkan menamai sebagai nikomaki 2.0. sayangnya season 1 animenya putar arus ke chikariko atau yohamaru, NANDE YO? belakangan nama "riri" juga udah keluar di game mereka SIF, apakah yoshiko akan mulai memanggil riko dengan "riri" juga di anime? i hope so.**_


End file.
